


Sound of Silence

by evelett



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelett/pseuds/evelett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fear and darkness buried deep inside.<br/>Warning for possible triggers.<br/>If you have issues with depression and suicide please don't read. It is not my intent to cause anyone harm with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Silence

"Jesus fucking Christ Mike!" Harvey shouts angrily. The older man's usually warm brown eyes darken with rage.

"Harvey-"

But Harvey cuts off the younger man's weak reply.

"No," he shakes his head, his voice cold and emotionless. "I'm sick and tired of this shit. I'm done."

The words hit the lanky blue eyed associate like a Mac truck and leave him breathless.

The door of their apartment slams harshly.

The screaming white noise of the silence left in the other man's wake is deafening.

Dark bags of exhaustion stand out under his blood shot eyes as he stares unseeingly. Mike slowly slides to the floor as if all of his strings had been cut like a marionette.

The associate's mind is like a hive of angry wasps.

Deep down he always knew that this was how they were going to end.

It was inevitable.

Everyone always left him.

Not that he blamed Harvey.

It was only a matter of time until the older man figured out that he was better off without Mike too.

Mike was nothing but a screw up and a burden.

He ruined everything he touched.

The senior partner of Pearson and Hardman and he had been together for a little over two years now.

He couldn't believe it at first. Harvey _fucking_ Specter wanted him.

And surprise, surprise he managed to screw this up too.

And now Mike was alone again.

A small part of him was happy, because that meant that he couldn't screw up Harvey's life anymore.

But mostly he felt like he was adrift at sea with no horizon in sight.

A vicious voice in the back of his mind told him everyone was better off without him.

Mike drove everyone away.

His parents died just so they could be free of him.

His Grammy moved into a home before she had enough of him and died too eventually.

Hell, Trevor moved to the other side of the country just to escape him.

Rachel, Jenny, Tess, and now Harvey.

They all had better lives without him in it. Were happier without him.

Because even death was a more desirable alternative than having to be around and put up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I left it open ended for a reason. although if you really want I can be persuaded to add an actual end if you want.  
> hope you liked it.


End file.
